This invention relates to farmer's crop and field sprayers and is particularly directed at the health hazard of body contact with hazardous chemicals encountered when unstopping clogged nozzles.
Ordinarily one must carry a small wire or similar tool which is used as a punch and is poked through the orifice in the spray nozzle tip. Often the nozzle must be removed from the nozzle holder assembly because the stoppage is poked inwardly and not removed and will attempt to pass through the orifice again. With this method, one must come in direct contact with the material being applied.